


come to me

by scftyoun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, do this for jyu even though i am a milnyu anti, jumil if you read closely, mentioned of hospital, milnyu, nyumil, past!milnyu and bbangnyu actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: what if.... chanhee forgot about me? hyunjae sadly thinks before he suddenly shrugging — he just broke the trust wall they created in their relationship.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 12





	come to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey jyu this is for you and im sorry for the grammatical errors bcs i wrote this last minute T_T 
> 
> hey non-jyu i hope you enjoy this <3

_he was so happy._

he was so happy, hyunjae was so happy. he feels like its finally time for him to shine — even though it doesn't last long — in front of _his crush, choi chanhee._

he swore to himself that he will do it today, he will confess to his crush today. hyunjae don't want to expect anything from the younger, he just want to tell chanhee about his feelings. thats it. and he will do it right now.

hyunjae took a deep breath as he looked at the handmade chocolate muffins in his hands once again. _i hope you like this because i made it by myself for you,_ he thought.

"hey chanhee, can i talk to you for a second?" hyunjae nervously said while the confusing chanhee who was talking to younghoon got distracted by the older.

"make sure it's 'a second' though!" younghoon joked, making chanhee laughed as he playfully slap younghoon's shoulder. hyunjae can't help but let out a soft chuckles at how cute these best friends are. hyunjae isn't jealous, no he is not.

okay maybe a little bit of jealousy wont hurt himself....right?

hyunjae dragged chanhee a little bit far — not really far — from younghoon's table. he can feel how awkward chanhee was because his eyes were everywhere but hyunjae. 

"so.... you want to talk about what?" chanhee the first one to break the silence as he finally looked at hyunjae in the eyes. "you might find this random or hilarious but." 

"but what?" chanhee questioned before hyunjae continues again, "but i like you. i really like you. i understand if you don't like me back because i just want you to know that i have a crush on you." god why i sound so clichè? 

"wait oh my god? are you serious right now?" chanhee squealed as hyunjae nodded at him. before hyunjae can say something about "its okay to reject him" to chanhee, the latter thrown his body in hyunjae's arms — which made hyunjae accidentally dropped the chocolate muffins –while happily laughing. 

"this is my first time to know that someone has a crush on me! so are we boyfriends now? please tell me we are!!!" chanhee excitedly asked hyunjae, still has his arms around hyunjae's nape. hyunjae has a strange little smile on his face as he stares at chanhee adoringly.

"if you want..."

"of course i want it! you are my boyfriend now!" hyunjae chuckles, no one knows how happy he was that day. everything was going well for him. hyunjae can't help but to smile at chanhee like he is the only person in the world. feeling the emptiness in his heart fill a little more with chanhee's warmth.

_was he happy actually?_

when he and chanhee became boyfriends, he really thinks everything in his life gonna be okay — at least for a while — since he got someone to talk to but no, they didn't. it seems like none of them has the courage to talk about their daily life. its been 3 months since they started dating but hyunjae feels like a stranger around chanhee because he doesn't know much about chanhee.

_is it because we are still in our teens? too young for couples to talk about....life?_ hyunjae thought.

maybe he should try....

"hey, are you busy?" hyunjae approaches chanhee who was busy texting someone, the smile never leave his face — he don't care though, hyunjae don't care at all.

"no babe, why? you want to talk about something?" hyunjae smiles at how chanhee immediately put his phone on the coffee table and motioned hyunjae to come closer to him — which hyunjae gladly did. 

"but first, are you okay if ask you more about your personal life? it's okay if you don't want though it's just that i am curious about you." hyunjae asked as he noticed the sudden look on chanhee's face — uncomfortable.

" is that why you look so anxious to ask me? i appreciate it so much because you asked if i am okay with this topic or not and i think you know my answer already. i just think that if i tell you everything i don't think you can help me. im sorry." chanhee bit his bottom lips, hoping for hyunjae to understand. 

ah.... I should've seen this coming

"it's okay, i understand." hyunjae said, doesn't press or ask difficult questions, just nod and gives him sweet kisses in return, as if thanking chanhee for telling him about it. chanhee releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding and says, "can we have some cuddle? please?" and ended up spent 3 hours of cuddling — enjoying each other's warmth. no one knows how broken chanhee is because he always hide it all with a smile.

was it really the feeling of cuddling someone to sleep is what they were looking for? no, it's not.

_is he sad?_

hyunjae is worried. he hasn't seen chanhee since yesterday night. the younger seems to ignore all of the texts from him. where is he? 

apparently, it's been 6 months since they started dating and hyunjae decided to go on a date which chanhee accepted at first. they were looking for a suitable place for their dinner before chanhee got a call and it's his _best friend, younghoon._

"hey what happened? are you okay? oh.... good evening mrs. kim, may i know what happened to younghoon?" chanhee asked, nervously biting his lips. hyunjae who noticed about his worried boyfriend, immediately reached out for chanhee's hand and hold it tightly like _he will never letting him go._

"please text me his room, im on my way. please tell him i will be there for him and wait fot me." chanhee ended the call, and hyunjae did not forget to notice the glimpse of tears in his eyes. "babe, what happened?" hyunjae asked, squeezing chanhee's hand as if he's telling him everything will be okay.

"younghoon, h-he got hospitalized. his m-mom says he fainted at home and the doctor told her that younghoon blood sugar is too l-low." chanhee closed his eyes to stop himself from crying because he don't want any bad things to happen to his best friend, meanwhile hyunjae who was expecting for a sweet dinner together said softly, "you can visit him, please tell him to take care of himself and contact me when you're home after visiting him, okay?"

"thank you, you are the best." 

and that was the last words from chanhee after he dropped the younger at the hospital. he is confused, where is chanhee? is hospital the right answer? probably because he was taking care of younghoon last night and fell asleep at the hospital? or he is at home, waiting for hyunjae to come and pick him up but his phone died so he can't call or text hyunjae? what is the possibility?

_what if.... chanhee forgot about me?_ hyunjae sadly thinks before he suddenly shrugging — he just broke the trust wall they created in their relationship.

_he is sad._

he can't do this. it's been weeks since he saw chanhee and when was it? 3 weeks ago?? hyunjae feels like a walking zombie every time he went to school without chanhee beside him who loves to cling his arm with hyunjae's. he missed him and he is sad because of that. 

and it's also been weeks since chanhee reply to his texts. hyunjae really missed him, like crazy. maybe if he send this one, he will reply....right?

baby  
where are you? i miss you  
please come back to me  
come back in my arms  
i really miss you  
everyone in class are asking where are you and younghoon and what happened?  
I don't have any idea what to response   
because....where are you?  
 _sent; 8:50 am_

hyunjae deeply sighed as his eyes wandering around the school — searching for something interesting before he felt a buzzed on his pocket. _unsurprisingly,_ chanhee reply to his texts.

hyunjae, can we talk after school? i will send you address.  
 _seen; 9:00 am_

he growls before says, "god he sounds so serious and for what actually??" 

as time flies faster than he expected it to be, the teacher dismissed them to go home and he immediately make his way to the address chanhee sent — it's been weeks since he saw the younger, and he's 2 minutes away from the place and why is he shaking? 

hyunjae can see chanhee sitting on the bench when he arrives, thinking how the fuck can he greet his boyfriend, hi? hey? or hello? "you can sit, hyung." chanhee says, noticed the older presence since he arrived but chanhee never turn around to see the older face. 

the dead silence between them is killing hyunjae, he is holding himself from hugging the younger, he just want to give him silly kisses while saying how much he miss the younger, that's all. but chanhee seems to avoid him, and hyunjae is not stupid enough. "you are avoiding me, do you know that?" 

"i know." his voice cracked, his eyes still on everywhere but hyunjae.

"then? don't you miss me? where have you been? do you know how many times i cried in bed every night? three weeks without you, no texts and calls. you are my boyfriend and why are you acting like we are strangers _again?_ why?" hyunjae blurts out questions, holding himself from crying because he really hates conflict especially in relationship. 

"and don't you realize that this is not working?" chanhee says, lifting his head up and turning around just to look at hyunjae in the eyes — hyunjae, wearing a confuse expression.

"what do you mean by it's not working?" 

"i am lonely, so lonely. you act like you were there for me but no, you never here with me! it never happens! you asking me where have i been? then, where were you when i need you the most? what if i say you are only here with me because i make you feel special when nobody does? isn't it true?" chanhee cries, hyunjae clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white because he is holding himself from hugging and comforting chanhee. 

"can we fix this? please tell me we can." hyunjae says, he is desperate, he is not ready to let go of chanhee yet but he knew what chanhee want and he is scared because of it.

"i don't think we can!" the tears falling like a river, chanhee tries his best to wipe all of the tears as he keep on crying and crying. "but why? people who got into relationship should talk about it! why can't we?!" without hyunjae noticed, he is raising his voice towards the younger and the tears he was holding is threatening to fall.

"because i fell in love with someone else!" chanhee yelled back, aggressively wiping his tears with his hands. chanhee looks at hyunjae, the face of _'i'm strong enough for this'_ is no longer there. he tears his gaze away from chanhee and says, "i knew it. the way you look at _him_ and me is so different. i feel like there's two different chanhee in this world and i got the soulless one. if you really want this to end, i won't stop you from leaving because you deserve someone better than me and it's _him._ thank you." 

hyunjae said between his sobs and sniffs, patting the younger shoulders before he turn his back from chanhee and heavily walks away, leaving the heartbroken chanhee alone. 

_you're doing the right thing hyunjae, you let him go. he deserve someone better than you, and it's younghoon. it's not your fault all of this happened, no one's fault. please don't be sad dearself,_ hyunjae thinks as he badly want to scream and let out everything in his chest right now. 

he silently cry on the bench — not the same bench where chanhee and he sad and talk about their past relationship — and cover his face with his hands, don't want people around him to bother and ask what's wrong with him. unfortunately, someone does. the person who introduced himself as juyeon gave him a water bottle and said "everything will be okay" before he leaves hyunjae on the bench again. 

_has he moved on?_

some more time passes before hyunjae accepts his truth. that he'll never be over chanhee especially they're in the same class. he doesn't know if he really should stop loving chanhee. 

but somehow, he thinks he should. because chanhee has _younghoon_ , who can do all the things he should have done in their relationship before. sometimes when hyunjae and chanhee accidentally locked eyes with each other, it shows how much they missed each other's presence. 

seeing how happy chanhee is with younghoon make hyunjae feels something in his stomach. was it the butterflies? he is not sure though, but what can he say is, he is happy to see chanhee happy. even so, he is not the reason why chanhee is happily living right now and _maybe it's a sign that he has moved on._

**Author's Note:**

> to jyu, happy 100th days my soulmate i love you a lot 
> 
> to non-jyu, thank you for reading even though this is a mess lmaoo


End file.
